onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 436
Cover Story *'Enel's Great Space Operations': after encountering Enel, the Spacey regrets deserting its troops in the midst of battle. Summary Still going over the bounties from the previous chapter, the newest bounty-holding Straw Hats each complain about their current situation: Chopper hates that he got such a low bounty for his actions of Enies Lobby, Nami thought it was a normal photographer, and Sanji is griping about the horrific drawing that depicted his face. In Sanji's case, the photographer explains to a Marine at Marine Headquarters on how his picture didn't develop, merely being criticized for not taking off the lens cap. Back in Water 7, the Straw Hats discover a collapsed Galley La crew as well as a cloaked massive object. Luffy yells for Franky, but Iceburg instead wakes, introducing the Straw Hats to their new ship, which he nicknames the "King of All Beasts". The sheet is removed to reveal a massive, brigantine sloop with a lion's head, complete with the various modifications each of the crewmates asked for. After guiding the Straw Hats around, Iceburg explains that Franky would be best for their shipwright as they plan, but he is too attached to the island to do anything about leaving. He suggests that the only way that Franky could leave is if they forced him, giving the crew an idea. At the ruined Franky House, Zambai tries to talk his boss into joining the Straw Hats on their journey, saying that he enjoyed being with them and working on their ship. Franky tries to deny this and stay in his home, and even states that he can fight the Marines if they come for his new bounty. Suddenly, one of the family steals his "sea panties" and is instructed by the rest to keep it away from their boss as best as possible. Running through Water 7 with nothing on his bottom, Franky tries to get his underwear back while ignoring the chaotic screams and panic from the locals seeing his privates. Eventually, the underwear ends up in Luffy's hands, whom he begins to chase while asking him how they feel about his new ship. The game begins to involve the rest of the Straw Hats until Franky is forced to use a cannon to launch to Scrap Island in pursuit. Arriving on the island connected to Water 7, Franky sees his ship, which the Straw Hats thank him for once again and he accepts. But then Luffy makes him an offer: he'd get his sea panties back...if he joins the crew. *Although this is the first appearance of the Thousand Sunny, it does not have a name in this chapter. Iceburg referred to the ship at its unveiling as the King of All Beasts, which was a common term for the ship until its official naming. *This chapter further explains the means by which a bounty picture is created, including tricking the perspective bounty to get their picture (in the case of Nami) or using an artist's rendition if a picture is impossible to take (as Sanji discovered the hard way). The chapter further also reveals that a bounty is based on the impressions of government threat: since Chopper was thought of as the Straw Hats' "pet", he was given a low bounty even though he claimed he "fought like a man" (without any knowledge by the WG of his transformation abilities or of his "Monster" form which ran amuck on Enies Lobby). *Whenever Franky's front is shown an object or talk bubble appears in the way of his lower half, so you can't see his privates. *Some fans spell the chapter's name as Pants from Franky★House with a star between the words. However, the star is not part of the official title. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Although this is the first appearance of the Thousand Sunny, it does not have a name in this chapter. Iceburg referred to the ship at its unveiling as the King of All Beasts, which was a common term for the ship until its official naming. Returning Characters Site Navigation *This chapter further explains the means by which a bounty picture is created, including tricking the perspective bounty to get their picture (in the case of Nami) or using an artist's rendition if a picture is impossible to take (as Sanji discovered the hard way). The chapter further also reveals that a bounty is based on the impressions of government threat: since ChopperChopper was thought of as the Straw Hats' "pet", he was given a low bounty even though he claimed he "fought like a man" (without any knowledge by the World Govement of his transformation abilities or of his "Monster" form which ran amuck on Enies Lobby). *Whenever Franky's front is shown an object or talk bubble appears in the way of his lower half, so you can't see his privates. *Some fans spell the chapter's name as Pants from Franky★House with a star between the words. However, the star is not part of the official title. **Cover Story ***Enel ***Spaceys ****First Lieutenant Spacey **Straw Hat Pirates ***Monkey D. Luffy ***Roronoa Zoro ***Nami ***Sanji ***Tony Tony Chopper ***Nico Robin **Franky Family ***Franky ***Zambai ***Mozu and Kiwi **Galley-La Company ***Iceburg ***Paulie ***Peeply Lulu ***Tilestone ***Tyrannosaurus ***Sodom and Gomorrah **Shift Station ***Kokoro ***Chimney ***Gonbe ***Yokozuna 436